Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting control information in a wireless communication system which can support carrier aggregation (CA).
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data services. Generally, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that can communicate with multiple users by sharing available system resources (such as bandwidth, transmission (Tx) power, and the like). Examples of the multiple access system include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, and a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system.